Ballad of the Harem King
by Arisuchi Habieru
Summary: The sequel to 'Leave it to Rias-san.' Our favorite lecherous perv is back. This time, the past has come back to bite Issei where the sun don't shine. With new adventures, new friends, and even crazier attempts at seduction by the girls. Join Issei as he travels down the road to becoming the greatest Harem King of all Time. IsseiXHarem
1. Chapter 1

_Hey there, did you miss me? 'Cuz I sure missed you. Hello again my faithful readers and welcome to another one of Arisuchi Habieru's fanfics. I've finished catching up and am ready to start writing again. Alright, so let me lay down some rules for you. One, this is the 'Ballad of the Harem King.' Key word 'Harem.' Unlike my previous works, this one is not solely IsseixRias. And yes, Trevor and Alejandro are making a return as well so don't fret. And yes, since Trevor and Alejandro are OC's I will be providing character development for them. Like Trevor's past with Billy, and stuff about Alejandro. I'll also introduce some more OC's if I see it fit. Now then, I WILL BREAK THE FOURTH WALL. I will break, penetrate, desecrate, breach, and violate it without any one else's prior consent if I want to. That does not mean, however, I'll always do it. Only when I see fit to break the fourth wall. Now then, without further distractions, let us begin._

**Chapter I – A Ghost From The Past**

_Sunday, February 9th, 2014 at 10:00 A.M. EET; Istanbul, Turkey; Hagia Sophia_

Issei and his friends Trevor and Alejandro stand just outside the doors of the Hagia Sophia. They are dining on Turkish delight and drinking hot chocolate to warm themselves up. Are they there on vacation? Why not at all. No, they are here on a mission to catch a stray devil. The devil goes by the name, Falic Heresies, but his real name is just Timothy Rhodes. He is an underground Underworld crime lord. He makes a living off of selling illegal substances, firearms, and leading absolutely huge prostitution rings in between the Human World and the Underworld. The bounty on his head is quite the large one. So large, in fact, that the Underworld had to enlist the help of the House of Gremory to catch him. Luckily for our heroes, he just so happened to be taking a vacation in Istanbul, Turkey. Of course, this isn't all just fun and games. He is also here on a business transaction with another underground Underworld crime syndicate known as the Tower of the Babel. With this, our heroes hope to bust both Rhodes and the Tower of Babel.

As Issei waits outside of the Hagia Sophia, he spots a red Maybach Landaulet park just out front. From the passenger seat exits a tall and muscular bodyguard. He walks over to the back and opens the door for another man. This man is far shorter, at least 5"7'. He is wearing a white overcoat, a fedora, a cane, and he has on many rings. He walks forward and breathes in the fresh air of the winter day. He exhales with a big sigh and says to his bodyguard, "Ah, I just love visiting far away places. Freddie, get the luggage for me, will ya?"

"Yes, sir."

As the bodyguard goes to get the "luggage." The man pulls out a lighter and a cuban cigar and begins to have himself a nice little smoke break. The bodyguard arrives with the "luggage" and they make their way into the mosque. The man getting rid of the cigar beforehand. As they enter, Issei takes out his phone and sends an e-mail to someone. In it he writes...

_There is a weed amongst the roses_

He puts away his phone and speaks to Trevor and Alejandro, "you guys, ready?"

They respond, "ready."

"Let's do this."

With that, our band of three make their way into the Hagia Sophia. Inside the Hagia Sophia, amongst the tourists are Rias, Akeno, and Asia. Disguised as police guards are Xenovia, and Irina. Acting as tour guides are Gasper and Koneko. Ravel is waiting inside for Issei and his friends. Whilst Kiba waits all the way in the back of the Hagia Sophia on the second floor.

As the man enters with his luggage and bodyguard it becomes apparent that no one seems to notice him. Save for our group of friends, Rias knows that this must be some sort of devil technique that the man is using. Rias signals to Akeno and Asia and together they begin to spy on the man from a distance. The man makes his way to the middle of the Hagia Sophia, he gets down on one knee, and puts his hands together in prayer. It is a signal, a few minutes later he is approached by one of the police guards. The police guard interrupts the man, "excuse me sir. Forgive me for disturbing you, but praying is strictly forbidden for both Christians and Muslims here."

"Please, o' kind sir. Won't you show mercy to an old man like me. I'm nothing more than a poor sinner seeking to make right my past wrongs."

"Very well, come with me, sir. God will grant you his ears, soon enough."

"Will God be so gracious?"

"His grace is indiscriminate. Follow me."

"Gladly."

The three men make their way to the back of the museum. Near to where Kiba is waiting. He sees the men approaching and proceeds to hide himself behind one of the museum pillars. As he's spying he notices the police guard removing one of the tiles from the floor. The three men then proceed to make their way underground, closing the tile above them. Kiba takes out his phone and sends the message...

_The rat is in the tunnels_

Our merry band of friends make their way to the back of the Hagia Sophia. Rias announces, "All right, I'm going to set up a barrier along with Akeno so that no one will notice us. It will last us about two hours at the most. Once we're inside, Koneko, you and Gasper will use your powers to navigate us through the tunnels. Everybody else will follow suit, understood?"

"Understood."

"Good, now we'll have to be quick. Let's go."

Rias and Akeno put their hands together and soon enough a barrier was made around the tile. The barrier made it so that no one would pay any attention to that one exact spot in the museum. Once the barrier was done, our heroes made their way into the tunnels. They walked forward until eventually reaching a big and wide open space. Rias formed a ball of light that illuminated the darkness. Everyone was soon in awe as they noticed what was around them. The tunnels were huge. Pillars were set around every inch of the underground, there were over a thousand passages to take. Rias asked, "Koneko, Gasper, sense anything?"

"...There. They went through that tunnel." Koneko said, pointing towards one of the tunnels.

The friends made their way through the tunnel, as they did, they began to notice strange markings on the wall. Issei asked Rias, "Rias, these markings on the wall, there's something off about them."

"Agreed, the Hagia Sophia was once a church that was later converted into a mosque. Yet, these markings; they are neither Latin, Greek, nor Arabic. Not only that, can you smell it?"

Issei sniffed the air, "it smells like...paint?"

"Correct, it would seem as though they're relatively new. I suspect it is the work of the 'Tower of Babel.' They're very cryptic, as their name suggests."  
Soon enough, they reached a dead end with markings all over it. Our heroes were baffled, that is until Gasper caught their attention. "Excuse me, everyone. I think I know what these strange markings say. You see, when I was a child, I learned a special alphabet from the Vampires. It was an ancient alphabet they used to communicate with humans. It is known as the 'Alphabet of the Magi.' Knowing this, I've been reading the markings on the walls and have discovered their meaning..."

_From the darkest nocturnes of death's cold howl_

_To the minuet of blood's rosary_

_There lies, betwixt them both, a beast who prowls_

_Who leads our clandestine coterie_

Trevor responded, "And just when I thought this place couldn't get any creepier."

"If you think that's creepy then just listen to what's written on the dead end..."

_And now hear, your journey ceases_

_You've trespassed on sacred grounds_

_Lest you put together this puzzle's pieces_

_This place will be, your burial mound_

Asia asked Rias, "do you think they're serious?"

"Who knows, but we can't waste anymore time. We need to figure out the "puzzle" they're talking about. Gasper, can you do it?"

"I'll try. Let's take a look..."

_ofrm uto teh lnad, rpuged yb feri_

_lobwn waay, elik satl nda asnd_

_na eivl nikg ylpsa no ihs elyr_

_hwile hte soilerds ifacgn fruy, stnda_

(**A/N:** Alright my readers, let's have some fun shall we. Now if you think you have knack for unscrambling words, than don't hesitate to test yourself on my word challenge. If you're not interested, than feel free to move down to the answer. Have fun.)

From out the land, purged by fire

Blown away, like salt and sand

An evil King plays on his lyre

While the soldiers facing fury, stand

At that instants, a big thud and boom were heard coming from outside the tunnel. Before they knew it, the tunnel they were inside of began to expand to four time's its size. Soon after, the ceiling of the tunnel was set ablaze. And to make things worse, the sides of the walls opened to reveal holes which were now bringing sand that began to fill the room. Now they could've escaped, if only the one exit that they had were not blocked by sand. Our heroes began to worry, Issei asked, "Gasper, what do we do?"

Gasper put his back to the wall, "Stand like soldiers."

"But."

"Trust me, don't try to fight your way out." Issei nodded and put his back to the wall. The others following suit. After which, they began to hear a sound like strings being plucked. They kept standing until finally the sand weighed down on the ground and the floor collapsed to reveal steps that went even further down into the tunnels. The collapse caused the sand to disperse. The flames on the ceiling soon disappeared.

Alejandro decided to look inside, "It's dark, but there seems to be a light at the end of the tunnel. Also, I hear chanting. It has to be the Tower of Babel."

"Let's hurry." Said Rias.

As our heroes made their way deeper into the tunnels, the chanting grew louder and louder. Soon enough they reached the bottom and found a crowd lined up in a big circle.

"Hide," whispered Rias to everybody.  
Everybody hid. After the crowd was done chanting they began to move apart to reveal a lone figure standing in the middle. It was a beast of some sorts. It had the head of a bull, the upperbody of a man, hind legs like a bull, and a tail like that of a lion. In its hand it held a goblet, and on its head was a strange crown resembling a tower.

It raised the goblet and spoke, "Followers, today we begin our conquest. Today, we shall revive the mysteries of ancient Babylon and bring a plague into this world. Today, we shall rule!"

The crowd chanted, "All hail Our Lord Tur"

The beast, now known as Tur, laughed, "Come forth, ye who is honored by God."

There stepped forward a man, it was Timothy Rhodes. He walked forward with the luggage from before.  
Tur poured out what was in the goblet onto his hand and marked Timothy on the forehead. He then took the luggage and opened it up, revealing that inside were a multitude of firearms. These were no ordinary firearms however, these were Underworld firearms. The ammunition used for these shot through a person's spirit but did no harm to the body. They could kill millions without ever leaving a visible wound. Which meant any man-made form of defense against them was absolutely useless.

Tur took a shotgun in his hand, already loaded, and cocked it. He yelled out, "Bring forth the heretic!"

Two followers in hoods brought forth a man stripped down to his underwear. His hands and feet were tied together, his mouth was skewered shut with small metal pins, his eyes were gouged out, and his ears were cut off. His chest was pumping to show that he was breathing. And his head moved back and forth in fear for what was about to happen to him.

Tur spoke, "Behold, the heretic's chest pumps up and down to show that he is breathing intensely. Now, watch, as I take his life."

Tur put the gun to the man's head and pulled the trigger. There was not a sound, no blood, nothing but complete silence. And yet, the minute he pulled the trigger, the man's chest no longer pumped and fell on the floor with a loud thud. The man was dead...without a single wound to show for it.

His followers chanted, "TUR! TUR! TUR! TUR!"

"And this is just the beginning! We will gather more followers from both this world and the Underworld. And thanks to Mr. Rhodes, we will be supplied with even more weapons..."

He walked over to one of his followers and got a bag of money from them. He threw it in front of Timothy, "...isn't that right, Mr. Rhodes?"

Timothy walked up and took the money, "That's right. All the weapons you want."

Tur shouted out, "Come my followers. Everyone of you, come and take a weapon."

"I don't think so, Tur."

Everybody looked towards the entrance to find our group of heroes standing there.

Tur asked, "Who are you?"

"Rias Gremory, daughter and heir of Lord Gremory."

"Oh, my Lady, this is an honor. Followers, pay reverence to the heir of the House of Gremory, Rias Gremory!"

His followers obeyed, "Greetings, Lady Rias."

Rias spoke sharply, "Cut the crap Tur. We're here for you and Rhodes. So I suggest you come quietly."

"My, my. You've quite the sharp tongue, Gremory. And if I were to refuse."

"I'm afraid I must insist."

"Very well. Come my followers. Show them what we are capable of!"

His followers responded, "All Hail Tur!"  
The followers pulled back their hoods to reveal their faces. Their eyes and hands began to glow as they began to float in the air.

Tur shouted, "Now send them to hell!"  
His followers shot beams of energy from their hands directly towards our heroes but Rias raised one hand and conjured a shield that withstood their blows. Rias made it disperse, "Now then, allow us to show you what we can do. Everyone, battle formation!"  
Akeno took her side next to Rias. Kiba and Xenovia took up arms on the left. Koneko and Ravel took their sides to the right, whilst Asia and Gasper stayed in the back. Right in the center were Issei, Trevor, and Alejandro.

Issei put his hands on Trevor's and Alejandro's shoulders, "Alright. Remember you're training."

"Ready."

"Ready."  
Issei released some energy from his hands which wrapped Trevor and Alejandro in a red aura. This aura caused Trevor and Alejandro to take the form of two knights wearing red armor.  
Once they were transformed Ddraig's voice yelled out, "Stage Two: Welsh Dragon Knights!"  
Issei then raised his left arm and yelled, "Boosted Gear!"  
Followed by Ddraig's voice, "Boosted Gear!"

Rias yelled out, "Now, attack!" Kiba, Xenovia, Koneko, and Ravel attacked in one big X that killed off most of the followers. They're bodies dipersed to reveal that they were nothing more than departed spirits.

Issei yelled, "Trevor, Alejandro. Charge!"

They yelled out, "Welsh Dragon Charge!"

Trevor and Alejandro were propelled forward and destroyed the remaing souls on the side. There were now six spirits left, not including Tur.

Rias spoke, "Akeno, finish them."

"Gladly. Holy Lightning!" Akeno fires two blasts that kill off Tur's remaining followers. Tur in panic points his shotgun to Rias but it's punched out of his hands by Koneko who then proceeds to put his arms behind him and hold them there. Rias walks behind Tur and seals his hands together with two special bands.  
Rias tells him, "Don't underestimate us," she turns towards Timothy and his bodyguard, "Trevor, Alejandro. Would you two be so kind as to watch them both."  
"Sure thing, Buchou," responds Trevor, "come on Alejandro."

Issei pulls out his phone and sends a message. Soon, teleportation circles appear in the room and in their place appears Rias' Father and Brother as well as Officer Wittz and his policemen.

"Great work, Ms. Gremory," responds Officer Wittz, "take'em away, boys."  
As one police guard approaches Rhodes, his head is immediately cut off by Timothy. Trevor and Alejandro jump back in surprise. They look at Timothy to find him holding a knife and a shotgun. Akeno puts her hand up, about to cast Holy Lightning but Timothy points his shotgun to Alejandro, "Ah, ah, ah. I wouldn't if I were you."  
Timothy looks at Issei, "You. Issei Hyoudou. How are you?"

"Look, don't shoot."

"Oh, don't worry about that. I've no intention on shooting your little friend here. No, I just want to talk. You see my primary job was to deliver these weapons to the

Tower of Babel, but also, I've come as a messenger. And I've a message for you, Hyoudou."

"What is it?" asks Issei, becoming tense.

"Allow me to ask you, does the name 'Veronique' ring any bells?"

"You mean...Roux?"

"Bada-bing, bambino."

"What about Roux?"

"The House of Cinderella has a score to settle with you and you alone Issei. You're a wanted man just like me, Hyoudou."

"But I'm not the one who killed her. It was that Fallen Angel."

"Sorry, I'm just the messenger. I know you're innocent, but try telling that to Roux's Father and Mother. Oh, and before I forget, they also sent you this." Timothy drops his knife and pulls out a tranquilizer gun. He points it at Issei, "A gift from the lamia's, baby!" Timothy fires the dart into Issei's neck. The lamia venom courses through his veins. Issei begins to sweat profusely and falls on his knees. Right before he passes out he tells Timothy, "That...was a dick move."  
Timothy responds, "See you in hell, baby." He takes the shotgun, points it towards his head, and fires. Leaving him dead and Issei on his road back to childhood.

...Well! Here we go again...

_Well how 'bout that? Issei's been injected with the lamia venom once again. You know what that means, Tetsuya Nobu's making a comeback everyone. And like I said, it won't just be IsseixRias. So let's begin everyone, who will be the first to have Issei in bed?_

_Will it be Asia, Rias, Xenovia, Koneko, Irina, Akeno, or Ravel? Leave your vote in the reviews, first girl to get 5 votes will get Issei in the next chapter. Have fun._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 – The plot thickens, alot! -OR- Dis how dat work, any questions?**

_Back at the Hyoudou residence, our protagonist, Issei Hyoudou, is slowly regaining consciousness after he was shot by Rhodes in the neck. As for the rest of the of our heroes, they are back at the clubhouse discussing how they will return Issei back to his former self. In Kouhai Academy's science lab are Alejandro and Gasper, they have gathered a sample of the venom in the tranquilizer and are currently observing its chemical makeup in hopes of finding a cure. Soon enough, they find their answer, and rush over to the clubhouse to tell everyone. _

The door of the clubhouse opens and everyone looks up towards it. Alejandro and Gasper stand there, Alejandro is holding a cylindrical container in his hand and Gasper is holding a notebook. Rias, from behind her desk, asks, "Alejandro, Gasper. Have you two discovered something?"

Alejandro answers her with a smile, "Yes we have, Buchou. Senpai is not beyond hope, there is a cure. Gasper and I have found something in the lamia venom's chemical makeup that could potentially counteract its effects. We must be quick, however, or we might be too late. Quickly, is there a projector anywhere."

Koneko stands, "There should be one in the back. I'll get it."

"I'll help as well." Answered Kiba.

"So will I." Said Trevor.

The three found the projector and hooked it up. Akeno turned off the lights and Alejandro turned on the projector. Gasper opened the folder and put a piece of paper on the projector. Alejandro took out a pointing stick, extended it, and began pointing at the wall that the image was projected on. The image was that of the chemical makeup of regular snake venom.

Alejandro began his lecture, "Now as we all know, snake venom is highly modified saliva containing zootoxins that, when injected, facilitates the immobilization and digestion of prey. It's also a form of self-defense. We also know that this venom can have lethal side effects such as melting tissue and causing prey to lose control of their muscles..."

Ravel raised her hand and Alejandro asked, "Yes, Ravel?"

"What does this have to do with Issei?"

"I'm getting there, be patient. Gasper, next slide, please."

Gasper exchanged the slides. This one being the chemical make-up of the lamia venom.

Alejandro continued, "Now we all know that we age because of the cell cycle. As more cells are lost or damaged we begin to show signs of aging. Along with aging we also have growth which is controlled by our pituitary gland. We also know that puberty is initiated by hormonal signals from the brain to the gonads. Lamia venom contains a form of toxin not yet discovered. Gasper and I have named it "Lamiatoxin." This toxin effects the cell cycle by reversing it. Instead of aging, the cell cycle is reversed and causes one to look younger while the hormonal signals that initiate puberty remain unaffected. The lamiatoxin also reverses the effects of the pituitary gland cuasing one to shrink in size. What Gasper and I have discovered is that Lamia venom does not permanently stay in the system. It slowly begins to "fade" away as one breathes..."

Rias interrupted, "What do you mean it "fades" away as one breathes?"

"Simple, Buchou. We all know that blood is a combination of plasma and cells. It is a specialized body fluid that supplies essentials, substances, and nutrients. Such things as sugar, oxygen, and hormones are supplied to our cells. Whilst waste is eventually flushed out of the body in urine, feces, but most important in Senpai's case, sweat, and carbon dioxide. We also know that when we breathe, our red, oxygen-filled, arterial blood is carried from our lungs to the rest of our body. Whilst our blue, CO2-laden, venous blood is returned to the lungs where carbon dioxide is exhaled. When Senpai was injected with the lamia venom, the lamiatoxin quickly filled the slots where oxygen would enter the blood cells. Thus causing him to lose oxygen. This is why Senpai began to sweat profusely and eventually become unconscious. Once the lamiatoxins were in his system. They made their way to his pituitary gland and reversed its effects. And since blood also transports hormones, it was only a matter of time before senpai began to suffer the full effect of the lamiatoxin."

(**A/N: **For all of you who have ever wondered how the lamia venom works. There's your answer.)

Alejandro turned on the lights and turned off the projector. He asks Rias, "Buchou, do you remember when you first had intercourse with Senpai?"

Rias began to blush, "...I do...Why do you ask?"

"Apparently, you had lied to him, and that to cure him all you had to do was cast a simple spell. But, what no one knew at the time is that by continuously sleeping with him, you were slowly curing him. Since people sweat and begin to breathe heavily during sex, the entire time you were having sex, senpai was secreting the lamia venom. Which means that the only reason senpai stayed young was because of your supposed "spell," but..."

Alejandro retracted the pointing stick, put it away, and looked at Rias right in her eyes, "...you already knew that, didn't you, Buchou?"

Everyone in the room began to look at Rias in surprise. And just as you would expect from any anime character who just got caught, a big drop of sweat ran down the side of her face.

Asia asked, "Buchou, is this true?"

Rias answered as calmly as she could, "Yes. Alejandro speaks the truth. It was always my fault that Issei stayed young. It was never the venom, I knew that I was curing him by engaging in intercourse with him. Yet...his sweet, and innocent look was more than I could handle. I just wanted to stare at it for as long as I could. It was only because of Issei's inability to fight at his fullest in his younger form that I changed him back. But, in truth, I wanted to keep him like that for as long as I wanted. Maybe even forever. It was a selfish desire...and now, I've been found out."

As she finishes the sentence, a single tear rolls down her cheek. Asia then picks it up with her finger. Asia tells Rias, "It's alright, Buchou. I forgive you, I know that you love Issei just as much as I do, maybe even more. And I'm sure that if I were in that situation I would've done the same. I'm not afraid to admit that, I too, am capable of being that selfish. But Issei said that he'd stay young to make you happy. Had he known that you were always in control, I'm sure he would've said the same thing. Because I know, that all he desires is to see you happy. And not only you, me, Akeno, Koneko, Ravel, Xenovia, Irina, all of us. He wants to see us all happy, and we, him."

Alejandro began to clap, everyone looked at him. Alejandro was smiling, "Ah, Asia. Never have I seen such a wonderful display of _familia _before now. Now then, there's one more thing that I forgot to mention. The lamia venom that was contained in the tranquilizer is different from the one I just told you. This venom can "adapt." What I mean is that, whenever a person engages in intercourse with another, there is a certain feeling that overwhelms them. Call it arousal, getting turned on, etc. We all know it. However, depending on the person with whom you engage with, the feeling is slightly different. The lamia venom can adapt to that feeling so that the increase in heart rate will not affect it and it can still reside in senpai's bloodstream. Therefore...how can I put this. It's a good thing you're senpai's harem. By Gasper's and my calculations, Issei will have to change girls at least once every month. So, decide it amongst yourselves who gets Issei for the next thirty days."

Everyone looked at Rias again, since she was the leader, she would decide. So Rias decided on this, everyone would put their name in a box. Then, Alejandro would slowly begin to pick out names. Everyone whose name was called would be eliminated. And the girl last standing would win. Everyone agreed that this was fair.

And so it went

...

ゼノヴィア

Xenovia

…

アーシア・アルジェント

Asia Argento

…

搭城・小猫

Tōjō Koneko

…

レイヴェル・フェニックス

Ravel Phenex

…

紫藤・イリナ

Shidō Irina

…

…

…

リアス・グレモリー

Rias Gremory

...

**Winner**

**姫島・朱乃**

**Himejima Akeno**

Everyone looked at Akeno. Rias smiled and grabbed Akeno's hands, "Please, take good care of Issei," she said with a smile.

Akeno answered, "I will. Don't worry, Rias."

_And from there...it gets steamy..._

Issei began to breathe normally. As he did, he slowly began to open his eyes. He yawned, and looked around. He couldn't remember what had happened beforehand, but he knew he was at home.

"Haha, so you're awake."

Issei looked to his right side and noticed Akeno sitting at his bedside. She was smiling seductively at him, and she was wearing nothing more than a black bra and panties. She slowly crawled her way towards Issei and kissed him, slipping her tongue into his mouth. Issei was overwhelmed by the kiss, and his heart began racing. For some reason, he assumed that what he was experiencing was just a dream. And so he decided to not disturb it.

Akeno then laid at Issei's side and began to plant kisses on his neck. As she did, she began to slide her hand into Issei's pants and began to massage him. Soon enough, the blood began to rush and Issei's member soon stood tall and proud.

Akeno decided to be a bit more sadistic now, "Oh, would you look at this? Aren't you ashamed of yourself Issei. Have you no modesty?"

She giggled into his ear, "Don't worry. I'll treat you well, baby."

Akeno took out a blindfold and tied it around Issei's eyes. She then began to plant kisses around his neck. As she did, she took Issei's member into her hand and began to stroke it for him. Soon enough, she made Issei move to his side whilst she laid behind him. She smiled seductively and watched as Issei's young body was overwhelmed with the pleasure. She began whispering into his ear, "You know Issei, I hear Rias call you _Dearly Beloved_. That's not fair, I want a cute pet name, too. Something like..._schatzi_. Yes, schatzi will do just fine. You know Issei, there have been so many things I've wanted to do with you..."

As she began listing, her strokes became faster and harder, "...I've wanted to hug you, caress you, **brutally fuck you**..."

(**A/N: **Boy, that escalated quickly)

She then grabbed Issei's ear with her lips and pulled on it. Issei let out a long, drawn out, moan as he began to ejaculate. Akeno was surprised at the amount, "My, my. Looks like someone's been deprived lately. Don't worry, I'll make it all better."

Akeno put herself over Issei and began to lick him down to his stomach. Unbuttoning his pajama shirt as she did. Soon enough, his manhood began poking at her again. She smiled seductively at him, "How about I try something special."

She stuck his member in-between her breasts through her bra. And she began to squeeze relentlessly. Issei yelled out this time, letting out without caring if anyone heard him.

Akeno asked, "So, how does it feel, Issei?"

"Akeno, you're amazing. I've never been squeezed so hard. Ah, I can't hold it. It's so good, I'm going to cum again. I'm going to cum!"

Akeno wrapped her mouth around his head. And took in every last drop of Issei's sperm.

"Ah! Akeno, I'm cumming! I'm cumming into your mouth."

Akeno swallowed every last bit without hesitation.

Issei lay there, in shock that this was a dream. At least to him it was. Akeno stood on her knees. And took off her bra and panties. She undressed Issei as well. She stood over him, and lowered herself. She felt a surge of pain go through her, but she fought against it. Soon enough, it began to feel good, and she began to move slowly. But Issei, still convinced it was all a dream, decided to take the initiative. He flipped Akeno over onto her back, and began to thrust his hips aggressively. Akeno began to moan out in pleasure.

She moaned, "Yes Issei. More, more, make me your little minx. Make me melt."

Her moans motivated Issei, his thrusts became faster and faster. Akeno could feel herself reaching the peak. She wrapped her arms around Issei and came. As soon as her orgasm had settled she told Issei, "Amazing."

Issei, on the other hand, was far from done. He began to thrust again. This time, going harder and faster than before. He really went all out, believing it was a dream, he was going to ram into Akeno until she couldn't walk.

He grabbed Akeno by her breasts and began to suck on them. This caused Akeno's back to arch and made her have yet another orgasm. This time, Issei cumming along with her.

Issei and Akeno lay there, bathing in the after glow. Akeno smiled, she was happy that she was at last able to have Issei. Issei on the other hand, flipped her over and put her on all fours. Stretching the mouth of her entrance, and inserting himself back in.

Akeno yelled, "ISSEI!"

Issei told her in her ear, "You want me to make you melt. I'll liquify you."

Akeno yelled, "Yes, Issei. Do it, liquify me. Make me your woman!"

Issei slammed into her once again, saying, "As you wish," as he did.

He put his hands on her butt cheeks. Slapping them to his heart's content as he did. Akeno's masochistic side was loving every second of it. Soon enough, the orgasms came rolling in. One, two, three, four, five. Issei was not hesitating to slam into her with all that he had. Soon enough, once Akeno's sixth orgasm came, he came as well. This time, he left Akeno immobilized on the bed. But Issei, still thinking it was a dream, was far from over.

He flipped Akeno over, grabbed her arms, and brought her on top of him. Akeno making a face of pure dumb pleasure as he did. Issei spoke, "I'm going to be the greatest Harem King of all time, Akeno. And a king needs his loyal concubines. Now, by yourself, please your king, Akeno."

Akeno's masochistic side answered, "As you wish, Your Highness."

And she moved her hips continuously.

_This would go on until morning, when Issei would figure it wasn't a dream. And that he had quite literally, "fucked the shit out that bitch," But, that's for another chapter. Bye!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 – It's a trap! And, no, I don't mean Gasper**

_Morning; Trevor's House_

"Trevor, are you almost finished with your breakfast?"

"I'm done, mom."

"Alright, don't forget to brush your teeth."

"I won't, mom."

Trevor brushes his teeth and proceeds to make his way outside. Before he can even open the door, his mother stops him and reminds him to give her a goodbye kiss. Trevor protests, "Mom, I'm a freshman in highschool. Don't you think I'm too old to be kissing you goodbye?"

"Nonsense, Trevor. Momma knows best, and I know that no matter how old you get. You'll still be my little boy."

"Alright."

And so Trevor kissed his mother goodbye, and walked outside where his dad was just making his way out of the driveway. His father stopped him, "Trevor wait, I've got a gift for you from your grandmother back in the states."

Trevor was a bit surprised, he walked up to the driverside window and his father passed him a small black box. He tried to open it but he couldn't, "Dad, I think there's somethin' wrong with my gift."

Trevor's father handed him a note that came with the box. Trevor opened it and read it.

_Hello there Trevor, it's me, your grandma._

_The other day while I was doing some shopping, I came across a beautiful piece of jewelry that I'm sure you'll like. The jeweler told me that it's beauty can be best appreciated when held up to the light of the full moon. Henceforth, the box has a little clock inside of it that is slowly ticking away by the second.  
Once it reaches midnight, the box will open and you'll be able to receive your gift._

_Sincerely Yours, Grandma_

Trevor was surprised but curious. He couldn't help but wonder what it could be; but he was going to be late if he let his curiosity get the better of him. So he said goodbye to his father and began the walk to Kouhai Academy.

_The front of Kouhai Academy_

Alejandro got out of his car and said goodbye to his uncle, "Adios, tío. Te veo pronto."

He took his first few steps and found himself greeting Koneko.

"Good morning, Koneko. How are you?"

"Good morning, Alejandro-san."

"Come on, Koneko. How many times do I have to say it? Drop the honorifics."

"Sorry, but as the school's mascot, I've things expected of me."

"Fair enough, by the way, is anyone else here?"

"I think we're the first ones to show up."

"Strange, Trevor is usually here by now."

As the two made their way into Kouhai they were stopped by a young girl. She stood in front of them and asked, "Excuse me, do you two know Hyōdō Issei?"

Koneko responded, "We do, why do you ask?"

The young girl handed them a letter. Alejandro received it, "Please, let Hyōdō have this, thank you."

And the girl walked away. The two stood there in curiosity. They looked at the letter. Koneko asked, "A secret admirer, perhaps?"

"Who knows. Either way, it's addressed to senpai, so only he should read it."

"I don't think he'd mind if we took a peek," said Koneko, attempting to grab the letter. Alejandro held it up too high for her to reach, "Curiosity killed the Neko-chan, Koneko."

Koneko got mad, "Why you..."

Alejandro put his index finger to her forehead, "God bless," and Koneko grabbed her head in pain.

"Ow, that was a dirty trick."

"Sorry, but as the school's mascot, you've things expected of you, right?"

"Oh you're horrible."

Alejandro merely laughed. As he was, Issei appeared with Akeno at his side. Issei yawned loudly, he was tired from last night for obvious reasons.

Alejandro greeted them both, "Good morning, Akeno. Good morning to you as well..._Tetsuya_"

Issei responded, "Hm...what? Oh, yeah."

Alejandro responded, "Akeno, I know you're only doing you're duty but don't you think you took it too far."

She responded, "Nonsense. It was all at Issei's request," she said smiling.

"I thought it was a dream," responded Issei.

"A twelve hour long dream, I imagine," responded Alejandro.

"Shut it, smartass," said Issei.

Koneko replied, "Looks like someone didn't get enough sleep."

"That's how you know she did a good job!" It was Trevor, appearing from behind, "ain't that right Alejandro?"

"A job well done indeed, Trevor!" Said Alejandro laughing at the perverted joke.

Issei replied, "Uh, the world has it out for me, I can feel it."

"She's also written a letter addressed to you."

Alejandro tried, key word 'tried', to hand Issei the letter; but poor Issei was so tired that he was unable to grasp it firmly. Instead Akeno took it.

Koneko asked, "Why didn't you just leave Issei home, Akeno-senpai?"

"Good point, I guess I didn't think of that."

Alejandro opened his school bag, "Luckily, I anticipated this, and so I conconcted this special brew that should wake him up. However, I'm hesitant."

"Why's that?" asked Akeno, Issei asleep in her arms.

"It's a very old recipe. A certain side-effect is that it might make senpai undergo multiple personality changes for the duration of the day."

Koneko was succesful in swiping this time, and forced the brew down Issei's mouth.

Alejandro responded, "Koneko! Why?"

Issei's body began to shake erratically, falling on the floor, until finally stopping. That was when Issei stood up automatically with a mean look on his face.

Alejandro asked, "Are you alright, senpai?"

Issei immediately exclaimed,"Bitch, I might be!"

Trevor started laughing hard. As did Koneko, Issei's response was so random and unexpected that it was hilarious.

"I'm guessing it worked," said Akeno.

"Definitely," said Alejandro.

Issei began storming towards the Occult Research Clubhouse as if he were mad. Everyone following after him. It just so happened that Rias was doing some paperwork in the clubhouse when Issei kicked the door open. Rias looked up in surprise to see a very angry Issei standing in the doorway. He didn't even bother to say hello, he just walked past her into another section of the clubhouse.

Rias greeted him, "Good morning, Iss-"

"Fuck off!" responded Issei, and he continued walking.

Rias was taken aback. That was when Trevor appeared, laughing, with everybody else right behind him.

"Damn it, Trevor, it's not funny," responded Akeno.

"It's hilarious, Issei hates everything now. It's just too funny."

Koneko and Alejandro appeared right behind them.

Trevor responded, "I don't know how this moment could get funnier."

That was when Rias asked Akeno, "Was the sex really that bad?"

Trevor almost died after that one. Alejandro chuckled a bit too. Akeno was in shock that Rias would even ask that.

Kiba walked in from the other room, "Who the hell shoved a mop up Issei's ass?" Kiba noticed Akeno, "Darn it, I knew I should've stopped it. Akeno, what did you do?"

"Why do you expect it's my fault."

"Because we all know you're a sadist who isn't afraid to break boundaries."

"It wasn't my fault, it was Alejandro."

Kiba looked at Alejandro. Alejandro responded, "It was Koneko who forced the drink down his gullet."

Kiba looked at Koneko. Koneko shrugged her shoulders, "Live and learn, I guess."

Rias asked, "What drink."

Trevor, no longer dying of laughter, answered, "Alejandro made a some sort of drink that would wake Issei up, because he was exhausted. He warned us that it would make Issei go through personality changes, but then Koneko snatched it and was like, "Bottoms up," and forced it down Issei's mouth."

Rias asked, "Why didn't you just give him coffee?"

Alejandro began to ponder for a few seconds, "...good point, I guess I didn't think of that."

Everyone in the room immediately fell onto the floor as hard as they could, which is what every anime character does whenever they become overwhelmed by the stupidity of an individual.

That was when Gasper entered the room through the kicked-open front door, "So this is where everybody is. Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Gasper," responded everyone.

Gasper continued down to the next room when suddenly there was a shriek, Gasper's of course. Everyone ran down to find Issei sporting a maid's outfit and dusting the furniture. Gasper asked, "Senpai, what are you doing?"

Issei, who had once again gone through a personality change, responded, "Do you like it Gasper? I thought I'd take your example and sport something a bit cuter."

"Senpai...I like it, where did you find it? It's nice."

"Akeno packed it into my bag."

Everyone looked at Akeno, she responded with, "Okay, that, I did do."

That was when the church trio walked into the room, Irina asked, "Why is everyone he-" and was immediately stopped by the sight of Issei in his maid outfit. As was Xenovia, and Asia. The three of them looked at Akeno and asked, "What did you do?"

Akeno, "Alejandro."

Alejandro, "Koneko."

Koneko, "Live and learn."

And that was when, finally, Ravel entered through a teleportation circle. As she did, she was surprised when someone unexpectedly stuck their head in-between her breasts. She looked down to see Issei, Issei looked up at her with cute little puppy dog eyes and said, "Good morning, Ravel-onee-san."

Ravel's face became a bright red, whilst all the other girls looked at her in complete shock and awe. But before anyone could do anything, Issei went through another personality change. This time, he magically changed from a maid's outfit to a buttoned shirt, khakis, and a white lab coat. He was also sporting some glasses.

Issei shouted, "I am Hyōdō Issei, the intellectual phenom of the century!"

Alejandro responded, "I do believe he's gone through another personality change."

Trevor, "No shit?"

Issei yelled again, "Come my dear companions, to another day filled with intellectual advances!"

Alejandro stopped him, "Hold on Issei, you have to calm down. We can't have you jumping around too much."

Issei complied, "Alright, Alejandro, if you insist."

And so Issei sat down and Alejandro explained the situation in full detail to everyone.

Xenovia asked, "So what do we do now? We can't leave Issei here in the clubhouse nor can we expect him to behave normally in class."

Trevor responded, "I'm sure he'll stay a big ol' geek for the rest of the day."

Issei responded to Trevor, "You shouldn't speak of yourself in such a manner Trevor. It isn't good for self-esteem."

Trevor asked, "What makes you think I was talking about myself, smartass?"

"Well...the thing is. I'm polymerized tree sap and you're an inorganic adhesive, so whatever verbal projectile you launch in my direction is reflected off of me, returns to its original trajectory and adheres to you."

Everyone stood in silence, did that really come out of Issei's mouth? Rias was surprised at Issei's response.

Trevor tried to be clever, "You're just mad 'cuz when it comes to being cool, I'm a ten."

But failed miserably, "On the PH scale maybe, because you're basic."

Trevor shouted, "I don't like this new smart Issei. Alejandro change him back."

Alejandro responded, "We'll just have to wait until the end of the day, he'll turn back to normal then."

Issei asked, "Alejandro, didn't you have a letter for me earlier."

"Akeno has it."

"Akeno, if you would be so kind."

Akeno handed Issei the letter, he opened it and read it. Rias asked, "What does it say?"

"It's a letter from one of Roux's family members. Apparently she's aware of my innocence and seeks only to help me. My guess, it's a trap; but, it wouldn't hurt to check it out. She says she'll be waiting for me at her manor stationed here in Honshu. Look's like I'm skipping school."

Rias interrupted, "Issei, you're not planning on going by yourself, are you?"

"Or course not. Alejandro, Trevor, Gasper, though I'm young I'm still you're senpai. And I see this as the perfect opportunity to further you're training. You three will go with me."

The three responded, "Yes, senpai."

Issei stood up and put his hands together, "Then it's decided. We four shall go and speak to this member of the House of Cinderella. Rias, if you would be so kind. I'll need you to conjur me a teleportation circle with the location set to _this _address." Issei pointed to the return address on the letter.

She was reluctant but she agreed, "Alright, if anything call us. We're always ready to help."

Rias conjured a teleportation circle under the group of four and they were transported to the front of a grand manor. It was like a palace, it stood wide over all the area.

Our heroes were in front of a gate. Issei walked up to a speaker that was on the side and pressed a button. A voice emanated from it, "Who is it?"

"It is I, Issei Hyōdō, I do believe you're expecting me."

There was silence...and then the voice spoke, "Come right in, Master Hyōdō."

The gate opened and the band walked in. As they reached the door of the manor, the doors opened, as if by themselves. And they were greeted by a long line of butlers and maids on either end with a single dame standing at the end. The all greeted the band of four in unison, "Greetings Master Hyōdō and company. We've been expecting your arrival."

Trevor exclaimed, "Damn! This girl must be rich as hell. Wish I could live in a place like this."

Issei responded, "Trevor behave. We want to make a good first impression."

The band of four walked in and were greeted a second time, this time, by the lady all the way at the end, "Greetings and salutations, Hyōdō Issei-san. I am Lenore Cinderella Veronique. First daughter and heir to the house of Cinderella. I've been expecting you."

Issei greeted back, "Greetings and salutations to you as well. I hear tell that you are able to cure me of this. Do you speak the truth?"

"I do, Hyōdō-san."

"Well, forgive my impatience, but could you please present it to me."

"Now forgive me, my impatience, Hyōdō-san; but it would seem you'll have to come with me. For you see, I have to leave by boat for Europe in a few minutes and my things have already been moved to the Cinderella Yacht. So, come, we'll have to board quickly."

And so our heroes followed the young Lenore to the ship. Which was conveniently parked out back. They boarded the ship, which was quite large, too large for merely carrying one person. The friends hurried to Lenore's greenhouse in the ship and soon enough they found themselves in a large room with a sun roof and herbs covering every last corner and inch of the room. The four were amazed. For you see, Lenore is a master or herbology.

Trevor was amazed by all the plants, he had never seen so much green before in his life, and the smell was indescribable. It was so indescribable and yet he tried to describe it with the right words. The words that would capture the feelings of his soul and express them forth in an awe-inspiring moment of glory, "Damn, this place smells dank as hell!"

Trevor then proceeded to speak to the reader, "You...yes you...the one reading this. If you thought Arisuchi would not use me to make a joke about weed, then you were sorely sorely msled. Not only that, that last sentence had a second 'sorely' and 'msled' is misspelled. Thank you."

Trevor then stopped talking and Arisuchi kept typing so as to keep the story moving forward.

Issei asked, "Lenore, are these plant yours?"

"They are, and I see your friend Alejandro has taken a liking to them."

Alejandro was expecting every last one of the plants. Alejandro was always interested in studying medicine because his grandmother was also a herbologist. It was because of his grandmother that he had made the brew that was making undergo multiple personality changes. Speaking of which, here comes one now.

Issei spun around erratically and his clothes magically changed once again into that of a renaissance man. And in his hands appeared a quil and parchment. Lenore was baffled, "What happened to Hyōdō-san?"

Alejandro answered, "You'll have to forgive me, Ms. Vernoique. You see I made a brew for my friend that would make him recover from his drowsy state, unfortunately it came at the high price of causing to change personalities every so often."

Lenore asked, "Why didn't you just give him coffee?"

Gasper responded, "Alejandro is sometimes too smart for his own good."

Issei shouted, "O' friends of youth no longer worry, for not by my cause should you scurry. I've faith that Lenore will provide the cure, and ne'er deceive, I know for sure."

Lenore replied, "We must hurry, though that was nice."

Lenore made her way to the back of the greenhouse and came back with an elixir. She handed it to Issei, and Issei held it in the sunlight and simply stared.

Trevor asked, "What are you doing, Issei? Drink and you'll be back to normal."

Gasper replied, "He's right, senpai. Why are you staring at it?"

Issei responded, "Born by creed to tragic lost, that seethe by blood of foolish cost. Scarring heart that singed your soul, to blind such hate with very goal. For bitter ways of reason be, with firmly will from iron free. And glimpse the state of former life, that brought in last, with victim strife."

Issei took the elixir and smashed it on the floor. Everyone face turned to complete and utter shock. Was Issei a fool? He had thrown away his once chance at being turned back to normal. And yet, Issei spoke, "For lies are vile and sink and stain, like poison flow throughout my veins. But light shine truth when once I spake, show the last of my breath that you tried to take."

Gasper shouted, "Senpai, what did you do?"

Issei responded, "That elixir was not but poison. I recognized it by the color. Isn't that right, Alejandro?"

Alejandro responded, "You're...right, senpai. But how did you know?"

"'Twould seem your brew was a blessing in disguise."

Lenore stood there clapping, slowly, "Very good, Hyōdō. It seems you caught me red-handed. I congratulate you. It seems that we of the House of Cinderella will have to be even more shrewd to kill you. But, then again, I always have a plan B."

Lenore took out another elixir and drank it. Her body then began to change. She began to grow large purple feathers. Her eyes turned as black as night. Her mouth became a large black beak. And her legs turned into talons. Soon enough, Lenore was transformed into a giant raven.

She let out a loud cry, and then flew toward the four. Everyone jumped out of the way.

Issei yelled, "Alejandro, Trevor! You two call for Rias and the rest. Me and Gasper will stay and fight her."

Alejandro and Trevor ran out of the greenhouse. The minute they did, they noticed that the sky was black, and the moon was out. But more than that, they noticed Lenore's servants gathered around them each one with a blade in their hand.

One of the servants asked, "Leaving so soon. We're almost to India, why not stay for a while longer?"

The servant jumped at Trevor, but Trevor dodged. Alejandro and Trevor then got past them and made their way to the back of the ship. Alejandro took out his phone, but he received no signal. Our friends were without their rescue.

Trevor asked, "What do we do?"

That was when more of Lenore's servants appeared. Alejandro replied, "We haul ass!"

As they ran, another servant appeared with a rocket launcher. The servant aimed for the two and fired. Alejandro and Trevor ducking just in time to avoid it.

Trevor shouted, "Are you out of your fucking minds? You could've killed us?"

The servant responded while reloading the rocket launcher, "That's the idea."

Trevor and Alejandro got behind one of the walls and then ran into a door. In the room they found an armory.

Alejandro responded, "Now we fight back."

The two grabbed as many weapons as they could. That was when a voice came from outside, "Knock, knock, boys."

That was when one of the servants kicked down the door. And there stood at least one-hundred men with nothing but their fists. One of them responded, "Well that's not fair at all."

The two raised their weapons and Trevor responded, "I'm sorry, we don't give a fuck," and they let loose the storm of bullets. Taking down every last servant.

As soon as they finished Alejandro responded, "Now we just have to find senpai and Gasper."

That was when a giant raven, a red mech, and a little girl-looking-boy with devil wings bust through one of the walls.

Trevor shouted, "She's not dead yet?"

Issei responded, "It's a lot harder than it looks, dammit!"

Alejandro responded, "Good thing I saved this."

Alejandro took one of the rocket launchers and aimed for the giant Raven. Alejandro shouted, "Senpai, Gasper, move!"

Gasper and Issei moved out of the way and Alejandro fired the rocket. The explosions was huge and yet...the raven was still alive?

Alejandro was schocked, "This bitch will not die!"

Issei responded, "Tell me about it."

Trevor was worried, but then he felt something in his pocket click. It was the gift from his grandmother. He took it out and saw that it was a cross. A necklace with a cross, upon looking at it, Trevor had a great idea.

"Hey, yo! Big ass bird! Look down here!"

The Raven looked at Trevor, "I'll bet you can't catch me in your beak if I were to jump from this ship. What do you say?"

Gasper asked, "Trevor are you mad!"

The Raven then flew away from the ship, but then came in charging towards Trevor. Trevor jumped off of the ship, everyone yelled out, "Trevor! No!"

The raven then swooped upwards, caught Trevor, and swallowed him whole.

No one could believe their eyes. Had Trevor actually done that.

The Raven stayed there in the air, flapping its wings. When suddenly, it stomach began to expand. The raven then began to scream loudly, it was in pain. That was when a shining beam of light came from out of the raven's eyes and mouth. Soon enough, the giant bird exploded into a rain of guts and feathers. Trevor was falling down towards the ocean when Issei caught him and brought him back onto the ship.

Everyone gathered around him, Issei asked, "How did you do that?"

Trevor revealed the gift his grandmother had sent him, "Quoth the Raven, nevermore."

Everyone laughed, it was unexpected to see Trevor quoting Edgar Allan Poe.

But they had no time to celebrate as soon enough the yacht began to shake violently. Trevor asked, "What's going on?"

Gasper responded, "You guys killed all the servants. One of them must've been steering the ship. This thing is heading off course."

Just to add to the suspense, an alarm went through the entire ship. A voice came on speaker. "Warning, Captain is not at station. Fail safe activated. This is not a drill."

Trevor responded, "Oh you're fucking kidding me!"

Gasper said to Issei, "Senpai, we have to use the teleportation circle. We have no other choice."

"You're right, Gasper. We have to try." Issei pulled out the teleportation circle and put in the center, "No everyone concentrate. If we do, we might just make it."

The voice began to countdown, "5...4...3...2..."

And in one moment of luck. The teleportation circle surrounded them and teleported them to the front of Kouhai Academy just as the boat began to explode and break apart."

However, they were teleported into the air and fell three feet down onto the ground. The four stood up and cleaned themselves.

Alejandro asked, "I'm pretty sure the brew's worn off by now, right senpai."

"Yeah, what time is it?"

Trevor responded, "It's probably past midnight. We were inside that greenhouse for longer than we thought."

Gasper asked, "So what do we do now?"

Everyone stayed silent for a few seconds, but then Trevor responded, "...I'll see you guys tomorrow, bye."

And so everyone went their separate ways. As Issei and Gasper were walking together, Issei began to feel sleepy. His eyes began to close. When he opened them again, he woke up in-between Akeno oppai's.

**PLOT TWIST: THAT WAS ALL A DREAM! **

_Or maybe, a premonition._

_Good night, Everybody!_


	4. Chapter 4 - Part I

**Chapter 4 – Eventually, we all wake up**

_Don't you just love a good dream? I know I do, but you know what sucks? When you're having a great dream, and then you wake up. But you know what sucks even more? When you're having a terrifying nightmare, and it just doesn't seem to end. But then again, they're just dreams. And like all dreams, eventually, we all wake up._

Issei was casually sitting in his desk in class. Asia in front of him, and his two friends Matsuda and Motohama arguing over the fact that he _wasn't there_. Which we all know he is, but you know, he's just younger.

Issei was calm when those two same friends came up to his desk and. Motohama slammed his hands against the desk and asked, "What've you done with our buddy, Issei?"

Issei responded, "What do you mean?"

"Why is it that before, you were here, Issei was gone, but then when he was here, you were gone, but now that he's gone again, you're back?"

Ddraig responded, _"I think they're catching on."_

Issei, _"Thank you, Captain Obvious."_

"I don't know, fellas. Can't be more than mere coincidence, I mean, I've never met this Hyōdō-guy. But if it's really bothering you, why not try giving him a call on his phone."

Matsuda took out his cell and started dialing. Issei was smiling, _"Haha, they don't suspect a thing."_

That was when Ddraig reminded Issei, _"Issei. You have your cell in your pocket right now. You do realize that?"_

Issei's eyes widened, _"Oh shit."_

As Matsuda pressed the call button, Issei's left pocket began vibrate. The tow boys then looked at Issei with angry eyes. Motohama yelled out, "I knew it. You little shit, what'd you do with our friend?"

Issei jumped out of his seat and immediately ran for the door. Matsuda and Motohama chasing after him. Asia was going to run after them when her homeroom teach walked in and closed the door behind him.

As for Issei, he was running through the academy trying to avoid the two young men trying to kill him. The Perverted Trio had become the Murderous Duo and Issei was about to be the first victim.

He jumped down one of the flight of the stairs, doing a roll, and then jumping over one of the rails to reach the bottom floor. Issei then ran out of the front door and reached the outside. He looked behind to see the Murderous Duo charging for him with fire in their eyes.

Issei dashed to the right towards the gym. He had an idea in his head that was sure to work. He entered the girls locker room. Using his stealth, he masked his presence and waited. Sure enough, the Murderous Duo charged through the door and looked around the room. Issei looked at the clock inside the room, _"right on time."_

That was when the girls came walking in and sure enough, Matsuda and Motohama were caught in the middle of the trap. Right before the two boys got the crap beaten out of them, Motohama commented, "That sneaky son-of-a-bitch."

As the fight ensued, Issei calmly walked out of the girl's locker room. Feeling proud and cocky at what he had just accomplished. Of course, our friend Issei can never catch a break.

"Ahem!"

He opened his eyes to see the girl's kendo club and their captain. They had witnessed Issei walk out of the girl's locker room and were looking at him intently.

Issei responded, "It's not what it looks like."

"Oh really," replied the captain. Walking forward, drawing her blade.

Issei tried to talk his way out of it, "Ladies, ladies. I'm a reasonable guy. Do I look a lecherous little perv, to you."

"First years always are," replied the captain.

Ddraig answered, _"One word. 'Run'"_

_"Right."_

Issei turned around to make a mad dash, but that was when the door to the girl's locker room opened and the rest of the girls stormed out with Matsuda's and Motohama's face plastered with bruises.

The captain asked, "What is this."

One of the girls responded, "We found these two pervs trying to sneak a peek at us."

That was when Matsuda grabbed Issei leg, "Wait, it wasn't just us. Him, too."

Issei looked down at him and responded, "You motherfucker. You realize, this entire situation could've been avoided if you had just not been curious about Hyōdō. If you had just kept your mouth shut and sat down. We wouldn't be in this mess. But now, you've forced me to do this."

The captain replied, "Listen you little shit. I don't care about-"

That was when Issei took out his familiar, Ryuuteimaru. He plopped it onto the floor and using his imagination he transformed it into a hoverboard. He put his foot on it, and it carried him higher than the girls could reach.

Everyone stared at him in shock. Issei looked down at the two boys and replied, "Listen, Matsuda and Motohama. I'm sorry about your friend Hyōdō, but you'll just have to learn that he's no longer here. He's going to be gone for a while. But don't worry, he'll return. And when he does, you guys will continue doing the same thing. Peeping on the girls and watching porn, alright? So don't get so sad. He'll be back."

Issei hovered away and made his way back into the academy. He was kind of sad about what happened but what could he do. He couldn't tell them the truth. Ryuuteimaru turned back into the toy boat and he put it away.

He just walked back to class.  
_

The young girl scribbled some thing onto the notepad. She looked at the young man inside the tube. She walked over to her computer and entered in the data. She looked back at the tube and smiled, "Ah, Issei Hyōdō. You'll make a fine specimen. Now let's check on the fake Issei I sent back to Kouhai Academy.

The girl turned on a second monitor and watched as the fake Issei that she had created began to fool the others back at Kouhai Academy.

The girl looked back at the tube, "Don't worry, Issei. Just keep dreaming, your friends are all right. And you, you're free to drown in your slumber."

The girl then pressed a button and sent an e-mail containing all the information on Issei Hyōdō to someone else. She then sat down and relaxed, "Ah, Lenore. A job well done if I do say so myself."

_Quite the nightmare, don't you think? Don't worry, eventually, we all wake up._

(**A/N:** Sorry this chapter was so short. But don't worry, consider it a harbinger of greater things to come. This Arisuchi signing out. Bye guys.)


End file.
